Forgiveness Equals Happiness, Right?
by ChibiCreamPuff
Summary: Wheatley apologizes to Chell and thinks he'll be happy and full with joy again, but all he sees is a dark hole. But, what will this dark hole turn into? One of my inspirations is Ask Insane Wheatley. (Rated M to Be Safe: For Gore and Some Strong Language)
1. Prolouge

The stars were glistening and the moon was shining. The planets were circulating the sun and the two cores were floating peacefully.

"WE'RE IN SPACE!" Yelled Space Core excitedly, his eye rushing around, trying to get a view of everything.

Wheatley has been listening to him for about a year now, listening to his little annoying squabbles.

He sighed heavily, trying not to burst. "Yes...I...know..."

"SPAAACE!"

Wheatley's pupil shrank.

"WHEATLEY, WE'RE IN SPAAAACE!"

"SHUT UP!" He finally lost it. "We are BOTH in space! WE GET IT!"

Space Core just looked over to Wheatley, then continued babbling on and on...and on...

Wheatley saw that they were passing by the Aperture Satellite. He looked down to the Earth as they did. Thinking back to the old days...

"Why couldn't it just stay as it was...me and her...friends..."

Somewhere outside of Aperture Laboratories

Chell looked up at the sky, it was bright, and clear with little patches of clouds here and there.

Tears soaked her face, she had been crying since Wheatley got lost into space.

'Why' She thought. 'Why couldn't I have grabbed him?!'

She embraced her companion cube tightly, even though it was covered in dirt, she needed something or somebody to help her calm down.

She looked at the sky again and saw something round glisten in the far out distance. Chell looked closer to see that it was Wheatley soaring through space.

Getting onto her feet, she started following him. She had noticed that he was unnaturally close.

As she ran after him, he started getting closer and closer. Only to be stopped by a giant claw grabbing him and started transporting him to Aperture.

Chell smiled and rushed back into the shed to get sent back down to Aperture.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited

Back at Aperture GLaDOS was testing with Atlas and P-Body and waiting. She was waiting for a transport, a transport for..._him_...

Even though she hated _him_ she brought him back. But was planning on killing him...with tests...

A moan was heard next door. Then she heard, "Transfer 100% complete".

She chuckled, then went to check on _him_.

He was laying on his back, eyes open. His eyes were a bright blue. His hair was short and a blue that was dark but not. His body was skinny, and he was naked.

GLaDOS gave him a lab coat. "Here put this on" It was long so it would cover almost his whole body.

"Intruder Alert!" The announcer screamed. "Intruder Alert!"

"Wait here, and don't mess anything up, Moron..."

Now at the middle area of Aperture, Chell stepped out of the lift.

In the corner laid a dual portal gun. She ran over to it and picked it up.

"Just what I need..." Soon after, she heard a couple of rumbles, followed by a voice that she didn't want to hear.

"Why are _YOU_ here?!" GLaDOS rushed over to Chell. "I told you to never come back!"

"Why should _I_ listen to _YOU_?!" She yelled then thought of why she was here. "Where's Wheatley?!"

GLaDOS chuckled. "You came here...for HIM..." She laughed. "You really ARE brain damaged!"

"WHERE IS HE?!" Chell yelled, the Portal Gun held stiffly in her hands.

"Ok, well, if you want to see him, I'll let you see him..." She left. "Oh yeah, he's in the Infirmary...the moron..."

In the Infirmary Wheatley lay on his back he moved his arm and looked at it... "What?" He sat up, looking at his whole new body in awe.

"I'm...a...a..."

"...A Human..." Interrupted the voice of her.

"Where are you? Why does everything look so blurry...?" He asked, confused of what was happening right now.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot..." She gave him rectangular lense glasses. Wheatley put them on.

"I can see!" He chuckled. "But...why? ...Why did you bring me back...?"

She gave him a stern eye. Then smirked. "For punishment..." GLaDOS looked to the door as if waiting for something or someone to come in through the door. She turned back to him.

"You're glad I brought you in when I did... you were about to fall into the Earth's atmosphere and burn to death..." She sighed. "But then I decided, from what you did...you needed an even better punishment...so I decided to bring you in..."

FFFFFSSSSHHH clik

The door opened, and Chell walked through...

Wheatley turned to Chell with a big smile on his face. "Chell!" His smile soon dissappeared as he remembered that he had tried to kill her.

Chell looked over at Wheatley curiously. "Wheatley, is that you?" She started walking toward him, being stopped by a huge robotic arm. Chell just shoved it out of the way.

She ran towards Wheatley and embraced him. "Wheatley...I'm sorry for throwing you out into space..." Tears started running down her cheeks again.

Wheatley was flushed, red shined on his cheeks. He leaned down and hugged Chell as well. "No. I'm so very sorry... I almost killed you...I..."

Chell didn't release from her grip, she kept on hugging him.

She looked up at Wheatley, tears still flowing making her nose and cheeks to become red.

"D-Don't...Don't cry...!" Anxiously and quickly, he used his finger to wipe the tears off her face.

"I should be the one sorry anyways..."

Chell's finger brushed against his lips, shushing him... "You're forgived..."

She smiled calmly, causing him to also smile.

"...Thank you..."


	3. Chapter 2: Tests In Aperture

"So...excactly HOW did you turn him into a human...?" Chell asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's too difficult to explain it to your brain damaged mind..." GLaDOS calmly said. "I only did it for punishment..." She walked over to a control panel.

"...and since you're here now...you can suffer _with_ him..." Her finger pressed a red button. "...Good Luck..." A chuckle was heard and then a hole opened under them.

It lid to an underground slide that was taking them somewhere. All the way Wheatley yelled and held onto Chell. She just rolled her eyes, she's been through many things like this.

When the tunnel ended, they fell into a...test?

The intercom buzzed.

"Wheatley, your long distance boots and dual portal gun are in the corner."

Wheatley quickly went to go grab them. He slid the boots on and strapped the portal gun onto his right hand.

"Sooo...excactly HOW do you use this?" He asked nervously.

Chell showed him how to shoot portals and pick up stuff with the gun.

"Ah I Get It!"

They started the test. Only half of the room had portal surfaces in it including a pit to fall into. Not deadly, but a small one. And there was a cube in it. On the other half of the room was a platform to launch yourself onto, the door, and a button.

"I know what to do, this ones easy. I did it before!" She placed a portal in the pit and one on the top wall of the side they were on.

Quickly, she jumped into the pit, grabbed the cube while falling and launched herself onto the platform. Slowly, she placed the cube onto the button.

"Ok Wheatley, now just jump into my Portal!" She yelled to him from across the room.

He jumped.

THUNK!

He landed on the floor of the pit. Nervously, he chuckled and went into the Portal to drop and start again.

As he was jumping he felt the rush in his hair, the feeling of solving something, it was amazing! Even though he didn't even solve it...

Flying through the air, it halted in a second. Landing on the platform, he stumbled on himself. Almost falling backwards off the platform, Chell caught him and dragged him to the lift.

Through the tests, you could tell Wheatley was nervous by the way he was always stumbling. Chell also had to help him tons of times. ...Tons...

Everytime there was a test with turrets he would say something like "Why can't they be crap turrets instead?!"

They soon started getting tired out, or at least Wheatley was...

"Uggghhh...will they be over soon?" He said as they got into the lift. It was very cramped in the lift since it was made for only one person at a time.

As they got out of the lift, GLaDOS talked on intercom. "Congradulations this is the Last Test...Good For You..." Slow clapping was heard.

Right after she buzzed off Chell looked to Wheatley. "Wheatley, if we don't escape during THIS test, we'll most likely be killed!" Wheatley looked frightened and anxious. "So, while we work on the test, we'll solve it slowly so we can find a way out, ok?"

Wheatley nodded. His eyes were bright and were glistening, you could tell easily that he was nervous and scared.

Chell and Wheatley walked into the actual test chamber, she could see a broken window on the side. She had an idea, and she whispered it to Wheatley.


	4. Chapter 3: The Escape

Wheatley started working on the test and Chell was making her plan happen. She took off one of her long distance boots made a portal in a pit and a portal pointing at the window. Quickly, she dropped the boot into the portal in the pit. It flew out and smashed the window. Chell quickly made a portal out the window on the only portable surface, the top of the building.

"Wheatley!" He looked over. She made a motion to come over. Soon enough, he was over beside her.

She pointed to the portal in the pit. "Ready?" Wheatley nodded. He jumped. Also did Chell.

It flew them from the top of a building to the ground. Wheatley had both his long distance boots on but Chell didn't, her leg got hurt badly.

"Wheatley, grab my boot...please..." He gave her the boot and she strapped it on. Then tried to get up. "Woah! Are you sure you're ready to walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Chell stood up, only to fall over in pain. "Agh!"

Wheatley sat down next to her. "Is it broken?" He asked anxiously.

"I don't know..." She tried to move it. "AGGH! Yep! I think it is...agh!" It was leaking blood. Wheatley knew he had to get her somewhere safe.

"I'll carry you..." As he said this he lifted her up, then dashed away.

"You CAN'T LEAVE!" GLaDOS said as he ran, Chell in his arms.

Piles of brush fell behind them as they ran fire flamed them so it seemed as if fire was chasing them.

The catwalk was long and narrow. But, soon it came to a halt, it broke off. Wheatley didn't know what to do, with Chell hurt and GLaDOS chasing them.

He then looked off the broken piece of the catwalk. There was a Portable Surface down there, and it looked like it was next to an exit door!

He shot a blue portal down there and a orange one next to them. Hastily, he jumped through and opened the door. The exit lead to the level right under the surface.

"If I could just figure out where the bloody 'REAL' exit was!"

Steps were heard. Wheatley gasped. It was her. She found them. "Well, Well, Well...ready to die...both of you!" Neurotoxin pumps followed by a timer showed up.

"Let the neurotoxin start...NOW!"

Wheatley was now rushing to find an exit. He saw another portable surface on a catwalk that led to the surface he made a portal under them and a portal up there.

"C'mon Luv, let's leave..." Wheatley ran and ran upstairs. Hoping for the exit to come soon he kept running.

Two minutes later, he made it to the exit. He shoved open the door.

The bright, warm sunshine felt good on Wheatley. He was at least happy they escaped.


	5. Chapter 4: Flashbacks

The wind rushed through Wheatley's hair as he ran, and ran, and ran.

"W-Wheat...ley..." Chell mumbled as she lay in Wheatley's arms. She was stilled dripping with blood on her leg.

He soon stopped to rest, he stopped at a building. An Inn! Knowing where he was, he rushed in and rented a room for the day.

Once they got settled into the room. Wheatley laid Chell on the bed to help heal her leg.

Looking through the cabnets for antibiotics and Pain Reliefs, he heard her say something and rushed into the room she was resting in.

"...Wh-Wheatley..." She moaned, in loads of pain. "...It...hurts..." It had been a while since she felt pain, the last time she experienced it was before she was put in Cryosleep.

"...I-I know...I'm trying to...find something...t-to help..." Wheatley stuttered, trying to keep calm. There were no kinds of medicines in the cabnets. He didn't know what to do. And the only thing close to a bandage that he had was...

A small smile spread across his face, then a flushed face. 'Well, better get this done and over with...' He thought to himself.

Then, he took off his only cloth he was wearing. His lab coat. Carefully, he wrapped it along his partners wounded leg. The blood soaked immediatley, but at least it would help her heal. He sat beside her and let her rest. Soon, he fell fell asleep along side her.

A few hours later, Chell slowly opened her eyes. Yawning, she stretched her whole body, except when she stretched her legs she felt pain. "Agh! Shit!" She silently yelped.

Soon, she was wide awake. She looked around, to her right side was a shelf and on her left was...

"AGGGHH! WHEATLEY! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" Screaming she threw a pillow at Wheatley to cover himself with.

Once she screamed, Wheatley screamed too.

It took a minute for him to think about what happened. "Oh-OH! Umm..." Cheeks bursting with red, he looked down in embarrassment. "Well, look at your leg..."

Chell looked to her right leg, which was wrapped with what looked like...

Wheatley's labcoat! She started putting the puzzle pieces together and thought about what happened. "Oh! Umm... sorry then...for throwing the pillow and screaming at you..." Chell was embarrassed herself.

They just sat there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Soo...umm...we have to leave today...I only rented us a one day stay here...soooo..." Chuckling nervously, he ruffled his hand through his hair.

Chell nodded and tried to stand, it still hurt quite a bit. But her leg healed anough to where she was able to walk. But, almost everytime she stepped she either limped or staggered, so she always needed Wheatley's help at least a little.

Later, they left the Inn to try and find somewhere to stay for a while.

As they walked, Wheatley just stared into space, as if thinking about something.

After a while of this, Chell got concerned. "Wheatley, are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, everything's...fine!" He lied, he really was thinking about something he didn't know what, but it was giving him a headache.

Throughout the day, he felt a knawing at the back of his head, followed by voices. Wheatley didn't know who it was but he sounded awfully familiar. These voices just turned his headache into a migraine.

At first, the voices just sounded like mumbling, but now they were starting to get clearer. "K...ll...er...Ki...l...Ch...ll" He still couldn't understand them, but he knew he was about to know what they were saying...and he was afraid of it...

Chell kept looking over at Wheatley, worried. But kept his word. She didn't want to believe something was wrong with him.

Later, he started getting flashbacks of the past. "Moron."

"You're not just a regular moron, you were _designed_ to be be a moron"

They made him furious, he didn't want to remember this!

"Well now we're all gonna pay the price, 'cause we're **all** gonna **bloody** die!"

Soon, he started yelling, screaming even. "Stop. Stop! STOP!" He yelled to the tip of his lungs.

"Wheatley!"

"Stop! Just go away!" Tears started filling his bright blue eyes.

"WHEATLEY!"

Wheatley snapped out of it. In front of him he saw Chell, almost to tears. Yelling for him to snap out of it. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Wheatley, you are definately NOT ok! We need to get you to another hotel! Even a hospital...!"

Wheatley just jerked out of her grasp. "No...no...I'm fine...really..."

Chell dragged him, still limping, to the closest hotel possible. Wondering how they were going to get anywhere with him being naked.


	6. Chapter 5: Hospital

Still walking, the sun beat on Chell and Wheatley, it was mid-day and they haven't found a single building.

Six hours have passed since they left the Inn. Wheatley was scared...especially about the voices.

He recognized the voices to be his voice! The sentence soon became clear in his head.

"Kill...her...Kill...Chell..." Wheatley was horrified by the sentence, mostly because it was his voice. He also didn't want to kill hios partner.

"No..." The sentence kept repeating in his head, accompanied by giggles. "...No! I Can't!...I-I..." Sweat beads ran down his forehead. "I...I **LOVE** her!" He yelled.

A smack was heard and Wheatley again saw Chell. She had smacked him. He also realized he was lying on the ground.

"Ok we DEFINATELY need to get you to a hospital!" Chell lifted Wheatley up ansd they continued walking again.

A few more hours later, they saw a sign. 'Aperture Hospital: Cave's Infirmary for The Test Subjects'. Chell's face brightened, they were close to a hospital! She began running in the directions it pointed her to, dragging Wheatley behind, and soon they were in front of one of the biggest hospitals they had ever seen!

Twenty stories of rooms! They ran into the front doors.

There was a desk with a receptionest sitting at the table. She looked up at them as they ran in. "What seems to be the trouble?" The receptionest was a bit taken back by the fact that Wheatley was naked. A man...naked...

Before Chell could speak about him, Wheatley spoke up. "She has a bit of leg wounds on her right leg!" He yelled. "Just hurry and help her, mate!"

The lady called for a wheelchair and had Chell sit in it, they all rushed into a room. The lady took off the lab coat and threw it to the floor. "We need to stitch it up in a few places!" Needles were brought to Chell's skin, this just made Wheatley nervous. He had never seen doctors do anything woith needles, he hadn't even seen a doctor at all! He just heard about them.

Chell wasn't put to sleep, so she felt all of the pain. She tried to scream, but a doctor covered her mouth with a bloody glove. 'What kind of hospital is this?!' She thought, scared.

As she started losing more blood, she started to lose conciousness. As she passed out, she heard Wheatley. "CHELL! CHELL! ARE YOU OK?! Oh no... CHELL!"

All she saw was darkness now...it was completely silent.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning

Chell's eyes began to open, where was she? Was that all just a dream? The walls were cracked, but other than that, not too much damage was there. Beside her was a table, scattered on the table were tools you'd see in a hospital, a scalpel, needles, and a wire. Even some bandages were aligned on shelves that were on the other side of the room.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" She looked to her other side to see a man wearing a lab coat.

"Wh-Wheatley? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yep! The same old Wheatley right here!" Slowly, he leaned down to Chell's height. "How are you?"

"A little dizzy, but Wheatley, where are we?" She asked, clumsily.

"Why, we're at the Aperture Hospital! D-Don't you remember?" Worried, he asked.

"Remember what?"

"Whenever we walked in, it was abandoned, you must have been really tuckered out because, you fainted." He pointed at her right leg. "It took a while, but I figured out how to sterilize and stitch it up."

Impressed, Chell looked back up at Wheatley. "Y-You did that ALL by yourself?..." Wheatley nodded trumphantly.

In Wheatley's head he kept hearing the sentence. "Kill her...Kill...Chell..." But, he did his best to ignore it for Chell's sake.

Over time, the voice did start to get more fierce and commanding.

Wheatley grabbed hold of Chell's arms and told her to try to walk, or even stand. As she stood up, she realized it didn't hurt. A laugh actually escaped from her. Her laugh caused Wheatley to laugh as well.

The voices in his head started to make him crack. He was shouting at them with his body, but not his voice. His laughter got deeper. The voices...they...they...they're...right...no...NO!. ..They're wrong! Don't think about them...don't think about killing her...Don't think about..." The laughter that escaped from him got a little bit cracked.

Chell started to notice the changes, even his eyes were getting darker.

"...The voices..." He thought, almost completely insane. "...They're..."

"Wheatley?" Worried Chell shook him. "A-Are you ok?"

"...They're...right..."

A maniacal laughter escaped him. He cracked, he was mad...insane...

His head lowered, his laughter stopped. He slowly reached for the scalpel that was on the tray. His mind was fighting, one part said to do it and the other part said to not do it. He just chose to do it. He picked up the scalpel and kept a tight grip on it.

"...Wheatley...?" Frightened by this action, Chell backed away from him. "A-Are you okay?"

"Oh..." His voice was deeper than normal. "...I'm...just...fine..." Wheatley started walking toward Chell...slowly...

He raised his right hand, which held the scalpel.

Now shivering, Chell started to walk faster. "Wheatley...what are you doing...?"

She now noticed that the lab coat that he was wearing was the one that was wrapped around her leg, it was still bloody.

"Something I've wanted to do since we left the inn..." He started walking toward Chell.

Chell now noticed that she was naked, had he stripped her? She had also seen that any scratches that she gainewd from tripping were also healed. He must've healed everything on her. She quickly grabbed a lab coat and wrapped it around her. Quickly, she ran out of the room.

"Where are you going, love?" He giggled. "You _can't_ leave!"

She ran to a bathroom, ladies of course, only to be followed by Wheatley. Since it was Aperture, there was an extra pair of long fall boots in each stall. She ran into a stall, locked it and strapped on the boots. She started climbing up the stall, Wheatley climbed under the stall to find that she wasn't there.

Wheatley was furious. Chell ran back to the room she was in, and found her portal gun under the bed. Or at least she thought it was a portal gun. She found out it was just a roll of bandages.

"Oh Chell..." Oh no. He was here.

"Why are you running dear?" He creepily asked. The scalpel was pointed at Chell.

"G-Get away from me!" She walked into the next room which was a dead end, but was big... She easily ran around him. As she ran back into the hallway, she tripped on the roll of bandages. "AAAHH!" With a thump! She fell to the ground. As she was getting up, she heard the laughter of him.

A foot was on her back, pushing her back down. Chell tried to stay up though. "Oh! Don't Fight it!" He kicked her side and she tumbled. Even though she was a little healed, she still was dizzy from her loss of blood.

Wheatley hovered over her. The scalpel slowly came closer. Then, quickly, it slashed her cheek. Blood cover a small portion of the knife. And blood was also running down her cheek. "Why, Wheatley, Why?!"

Another insane laugh came from him. Wheatley rose the blade close to his face and licked the blood off of it. He cut his tongue but he didn't care.

Chell squirmed under him, but he just held her still. He slowly leaned closer to her face. He licked the blood off her cheek. Then he moved over, and kissed her.

Chell was flushed. Wheatley just smiled. "Tough Love."

Slowly, he raised the scalpel, and quickly slashed it.

He cut her in almost any place imaginable, except for the heart or head. He wanted her alive.

Once again he leaned into her another laughter emmitted. Wheatley's smile soon faded. The blood on his hands and the blade, they were hers. His only true love. He loved her. 'Why?'

He hugged her tightly, but not too tight. Then, he started sobbing deeply.

Tears flowing, he felt her breath of his arm. He was at least happy she wasn't dead...Wheatley didn't want that to happen...

...Anything but that...


	8. Chapter 7: I Love You, But Why?

The last thing Chell heard was the voice of Wheatley, "Tough Love". She remembered the warmth of his lips, she ran through her head all the events that happened just before she passed out. Her cuts were healed by Wheatley, He some how went insane and started attacking her, she was soon pinned down and was losing lots of blood. That's about it.

Why would Wheatley do such things? If he loved her, why? Why did he hurt her like that? Why would he...

Her eyes were cracked open, she saw a blurr of vision. She heard, crying... It sounded like a man... Wheatley?

Her eyes opened a bit wider and she saw a light above her. She quickly covered her eyes to keep herself from being temporarily blinded. Turning to her right side, her vision slowly came into focus. She saw...Wheatley?

Wheatley was sitting in a corner, silently sobbing. Every once in a while she'd hear..."Sorry...", "...I'm so Sorry..." and "...Forgive Me..."

She looked around and found that she was on a bed. Same as before. She saw that there was a scalpel that was not very thoroughly wiped from blood in the trash can. She noticed it was the scalpel Wheatley had used.

Sighing, she laid her head on the pillow, and shut her eyes once more.

(Somewhere at Aperture)

TAP! TAP! TAPPITTY TAP! TAP TAP!

GLaDOS was sitting at a moniter, she was typing something. She looked very serious and seemed like she didn't want to be bothered right this second. Soon, she stopped, on the moniter read: TRACKING: ...

As she waited she watched another moniter which showed ATLAS and P-BODY testing. They just made it through a test and onto another. She reached for a mic that was near and turned it on.

"It seems as if Blue is taking a vacation. Orange gets 20 science callabration points." She then turned the mic off again.

Orange then slapped Blue and blue seemed to rub where he was hit as if hurt. GLaDOS giggled. They couldn't feel pain, they sure acted as if they did though.

Her smile was washed away though when she heard a ding and returned to the moniter with the green lettering surrounded by a black background. It read, FINISHED.

The location was shown as to where they were, she smirked. "Perfect. So you two stowaways ran there, huh? ...See you soon..."

(Back at the Hospital)

Wheatley turned around and took a glance at Chell then turned back. What was wrong with him?! He hurt her in a way he didn't even want to think of.

He ruffled his hand through his bright blue hair. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, his relationship with Chell would now be stained. She'd never forget that! Why...He would've never done anything like that even in his nightmares!

Sobbing still, his limbs hung down as he thought of her. "I..love her..." His tear stained cheeks started to turn red. He sniffed, soon after he heard a yawn and took another peek behind his back.

Chell was sitting up on the bed. She looked confused, she looked as if she was trying not to make eye contact.

Wiping his tears, he stood up from where he was sitting and turned to Chell.

Even though she didn't want to, Chell looked up at him. She didn't say anything, she was mad, sad, and confused. She gave him a look tha seemed to say, "Why are you even looking at me right now?".

Wheatley put his hands behind his back then when he started to walk towards her, he showed that there was no weapon in his hands. He didn't want her to run away, he then put his hands behind his back again. When he was a foot away from the bed, he saw that she had scooted to the other side of the bed.

"Look...I-" He started.

"...Shut up..." She sighed. Her hands raised up to the back of her head, she was starting to be uncomfortable with her hair up, she then pulled her scrunchie out of her hair. All of her brunette hair fell to to her middle back and her bangs released into her face. What relief it was to have it down from having her hair up for how many years? She didn't even know. She put in cryosleep with her hair up, she didn't remember how long it's been.

Wheatley was amazed and didn't know that Chell would look so, so...beautiful with her hair down. He raised a hand and reached for Chell, only for it to be stopped by her own hand.

Chell tightened her grip on his hand as she remembered the events of the other night. She looked into his calm, bright blue eyes that seemed so...sad... The other night whe he attacked her they looked frightening, dark, and killer.

Her grip loosened, Wheatley was surprised that she hadn't yelled at him yet. Chell just gazed into his eyes. He gazed into her eyes as well. She raised his hand up to her cheek.

"I heard some of your whispers...and, I have to say...you're really sweet...You've been flirting with me from the beggining...and..." Sighing she pated his hand then continued. "...And...I...I love you..too..." Blushing she looked to the floor then back up in his eyes.

Wheatley smiled, he didn't think she would say that from what they went through the other night.

Chell then thought about the other night, her blush faded and she averted from Wheatley's gaze. Why did she say she loved him, after THAT. It's true that she did love him, but she didn't want him thinking she loved him for THAT.

SMACK!

Chell wacked Wheatley right on his cheek. Wheatley's cheek was now glowing bright red, like it was about to bleed. She forgot he was human now. She didn't apologize though, not after last night.

"And that's for last night..." She said softly.

Wheatley was rubbing his cheek to help it feel better. It hurt like hell. "I-I deserved that! Last night was...I..I didn't mean it! ...I'd never-!"

"I know you wouldn't...you're too...well, sweet..." She held his hand again, and chuckled. Even though Wheatley looked as if she would cry, she couldn't help but laugh, his faces always looked well, comedic. In a weird, funny way.

Quickly, she jumped up and gave Wheatley s small smooch on the cheek that hurt. "Aww... Does that feel better!~"

Wheatley blushed, then smiled again.

Chell giggled, then laughed. Soon after, Wheatley was laughing as well.


	9. Chapter 8: The Itch

Wheatley held Chell's hand. His cheek still hurt like mad, but he didn't care. He was glad to see Chell smiling.

Chell looked down at Wheatley's hand and took her hand out of it. She saw Wheatley's confused face and she quickly embraced him. Eve though she sort of hated him from last night, her love overwhelmed her hate.

Blushing like crazy, Wheatley hugged back. His face at the top of her head. Playing with her hair, he decided to kiss her, one small smooch on the forehead.

Chell blushed then looked into his eyes again. The warmth of his skin was relaxing, his eyes seemed to calm her more so. She reached up ad pushed his black, rectangular glasses back up to his face.

"Wheatley, lean down, I have something to tell you." Wheatley did as she said but was not expecting a full kiss on the lips. Chell kissed him, it was a sweet passionate kiss.

Still blushing like crazy, Wheatley continued the kiss. Unaware that they were being watched.

(Back at Aperture)

GLaDOS was watching a moniter, it showed Wheatley and Chell, in the hospital, kissing. She looked revolted.

"When did THEY start becoming love birds?!" She turned away and looked at the moniter with ATLAS and P-BODY again. ATLAS was fizzling up in the deadly pool and P-BODY was face palming himself and was already at the door.

GLaDOS looked back at the screen with Wheatley and Chell, they were sitting on the bed, holding hands, talking about something.

"How the heck am I going to get over there? I can't just disconnect from my mainframe and walk to the hospital, Who would run the facility?!" She looked over onto a desk and saw a potato battery.

"Maybe I can let my 'Old Body' stay..." She then planted the battery into her mainframe for a core transfer and was free from her body for a few hours. Quickly, she turned around to make sure everything was okay and running then when she saw everything was indeed fine, she walked out of the facility. About to meet the two that have caused so much trouble for her.

(At the Hospital)

Wheatley and Chell were laying side by side on the bed and Wheatley had his right arm wrapped around her. It was calm and peaceful.

A sudden itch broke out on his neck, but he let it pass thinking it was a rash. Soon though, he had a terrible itch at the back of his head. It started to make him frustrated. What was making him itch all of a sudden?!

After about five minutes the itch turned into a sound that sounded like...like...like someone was cutting open his head. A liquid feeling started to feel like it was running down his head. What was happening to him!?

He heard the same voice as before, except it was another flashback.

"I have to test, ALL the time! Or I get this..this ITCH! It must be hard-wired into the system or something!"

It started getting deeper, then after a while it turned into a sentence MUCH darker!

"I have to **kill**, ALL the time! Or I get this..this ITCH! It must be hard-wired into the system or something!"

Oh no... Not again!

Wheatley quickly stood up and walked to the corner of the room again.

Chell sat up and saw Wheatley panicing. His pupils had shrank and his hands were on his head and he was panting. He started speaking.

"CHELL!" She replied with a confused glare and a "Yes?" Wheatley turned his head towards her.

"Run!"


	10. Chapter 9: Ready?

GLaDOS was walking in the field to the hospital with a stern look on her face, there was punishment to do, LOTS.

She had been walking for a few hours and had passed by an inn that was just an hour away from the hospital. A smile spread across her face, she was very close.

After a while, she saw a light, it looked a...a sign! The sign read: 'Aperture Hospital: Cave's Infirmary for The Test Subjects'. She was here.

(Inside The Hospital)

Chell had a really bad feeling, but she didn't want to leave Wheatley by himself. He was sitting in the corner, his breaths gettig lighter, and faster. "Go. NOW!"

Chell just shook her head, even though Wheatley couldn't see her at the moment. But, for safe measures, she walked to the other side of the room.

Ever since she woke up, she couldn't find her dual portal gun, it just some how...disappeared.

Wheatley's breathing stopped for a minute, then continued but instead they were low and slow. His eyes shrank, his whole body was quivering, and he was afraid.

Inside of Wheatley his body fought his mind again, and once again his body won. He had no control over his actions. Or sometimes his thoughts.

"...Don't run..." Wheatley whispeared, his voice was dark, sadistic, and was quivering. A laugh broke out of him, another crazy one.

Slowly, he stumbled over to the trash can. His pale hand reached inside of it, only to be cut by the small blade that rested in there, he just smiled though. He clenched his fingers around the scalpel, but looked at it as if expecting more.

"That's just too small..." His voice sounded dissapointed and was still sadistic. "...I guess I need to find more..."

Chell just stood in the same place, he was too close at the door to try and escape, plus, she loved him too much to leave him alone. Soon enough though, he found a bigger knife. One you'd usually see in a kitchen. A knife used on carrots, onions, ect.

He held it behind his back and faced Chell. "Cheell~" He sang very creepily. "I have a surprise for yooouuu~"

Quietly, he slithered over to Chell. Every step made Chell more and more nervous. She backed up against the wall. Looking to her left and right she saw there was no escape that way, the only way was to brace for what was going to happen.

Soon, Wheatley was standing right in front of her with the knife behind his back. Chell started getting frustrated with his dark, souless eyes. This wasn't Wheatley, this wasn't the man I loved.

Quickly, she hugged him, arms around his waist and face in his chest. Wheatley was stunned for a second, then laughed.

Chell winced, she felt a sudden jolt of pain, and liquid felt like it was running down her stomach. It felt warm, and something felt like it was in her stomach. The pain started to continue, it hurt, please stop it.

She released from her hug to look down and see a knife in her stomach held by the only man she loved. "Wheat-ly? Why?!"

The door opened and who would walk in but GLaDOS. She was surprised by the sight, the last she saw on the moniter was them kissing, not them killing each other. Her long, wavy, white hair seemed to turn into a more grey as she got angrier. She didn't want either dead.

Wheatley laughed and took out the blade, Chell fell to the floor, blood pouring still. He showed GLaDOS the now bloodied knife, which was dripping onto the floor. "Want to Play PotatoWoman..."

GLaDOS wasn't really afraid she was half human, half android, the scientists were just starting to work on making a robot into a human being when they transferred her into her AI. She couldn't bleed, or at least she thought she couldn't...

Quickly searching for something to use on him she looked around, soon she found a heavy metal pipe. One blow to the head could make him pass out, then she could heal both of them.

She sighed.

"Ready."


	11. Chapter 10: I Don't Want Violence

A sinister smile on his face he looked over to GLaDOS, raising his knife. His eyes were bloodshot and he barely blinked. GLaDOs raised the pipe, ready for battle. She started to run toward him, aiming the pipe at his head.

Wheatley stopped the pipe before it hit him, the same smile on his face. He ripped it out of her hands. A laugh escaped from him. "Clever...Clever Girl..." He started to walk towards her, the pipe in one hand, the blade in the other.

GLaDOS ran by him and managed to snatch the pipe back, she aimed for his stomach to try and distract him with pain, but Wheatley hit her first. He had sliced her cheek before she could hit.

GLaDOS felt something, what was it...pain? She couldn't feel pain, it was impossible. Did they put the feelings function in her?! Her hand immediately went up top her cheek, she felt something warm, and wet. She lowered her hand to see a dark red fluid running down her fingers.

Blood?! Why was there blood inside her? Was she more human than she thought?! Quickly, she wiped the blood off on her shirt and gave Wheatley a sneer.

Raising the heavy pipe, she ran around him and hit him in the back, Wheatley fell to the floor in an instant.

As he tried to get up, a short, high-heeled boot was standing on his back, it felt like it was crushing his ribs! GLaDOS smiled, then went to hit him in the head when she felt someone tug on her boot. She looked down to see Chell keeping a hold.

Even though she was in a whole lot of pain, she was able to keep a grip, the wound in her stomach wasn't bleeding as badly but it still bled a bit. Her expression wasn't happy, she didn't want EITHER hurting each other. She just wanted Wheatley to snap out of it and they to be fixed up in a hospital. That's all she wanted. No pain. No injury. No Violence.

GLaDOS was frustrated and started to try and kick at Chell's face to knock her off. Chell had too tight of a grip though.

Wheatley was smiling, even though he was pinned, he could at least move his arms. He quickly slashed GLaDOS's leg just above her boot. She of course stepped off of Wheatley and he soon got up. His smile was even wider.

He was going to run to finish of GLaDOS but was stopped by Chell as well, she held his waist, and tried to stand up, once she was up she suddenly felt alot of pain then...

"BLEERRRGGHH!" Blood splattered all over the back of Wheatley's shirt, Chell had coughed up blood.

Wheatley laughed again. "Aww...look at you...helpless..." His smile was so creepily disturbing, Chell had to look away.

But, Wheatley just made her look at him. His fingers were clenched onto her chin, making her head stay turned towards him. He leaned in and gave her a passionate, french kiss. The way this Wheatley kissed was amazing but horrible. The sensation then the terror. She didn't want to continue the kiss but also wanted to. She decided to just kiss him, maybe it would help himself snap out of it again.

Her hands on his cheeks and his hands on her head, making sure she kept the kiss going. Only Chell was blushing this time, Chell looked over to GLaDOS to see her face palming herself.

Chell soon broke apart the kiss, even though Wheatley's arms tried to pull her back in, she just hid her face in his chest. Why was Wheatley like this? How did this even start? Her eyes started watering up, and tears started flowing.

The warmth of the tears on his chest made Wheatley's eyes glow, his expression drooped and his arms formed around her into a hug, his head resting atop hers.

Soon, Wheatley started to realize his eyes glossing up, watering. He was crying. His tears ran atop her head and down her back. As soon as she felt the warmth of the tears, Chell looked up. He was crying.

She smiled, then hugged him again, even though she was in a lot of pain, she was happy.


	12. Chapter 11: Suicidal Thoughts

Soon, they were delivered to Aperture, Wheatley was sad that Chell was hurt so badly. He didn't mean it. He knew she would never fully forgive him though, even if she loved him...

Wheatley stared out the window of Aperture, looking at the rain pounding the glass. Neither Chell or Wheatley were talking to each other, and it was starting to bother GLaDOS. She didn't make them test, so why were they so gloomy all of a sudden?

"You two _**really**_ need to start talking...It's getting boring..." Trying to convince them to talk, she walked over to Chell. "We need to get you patched up, soon..."

Chell looked down to her belly and felt a sudden pain again. "Mmmph!"

"Ble-BLEERRRGGGHHH!" She coughed up blood again, she then rubbed her throat and looked up at GLaDOS.

Wheatley looked over to Chell worriedly, would she be okay? It was his doing and he didn't want Chell to be hurt anymore, he's hurt her too many times.

"W-Will she be okay?!" He quickly asked GLaDOS.

"Since YOU'RE the one that hurt her, I have no idea why she's any of your concern." GLaDOS said, then she walked Chell into a room to get repaired, or healed.

In the room, Chell had to be put to sleep, she needed some serious stitches and it would take awhile.

Wheatley was tapping his foot anxiously, thoughts raced through his mind about Chell.

"Will she be ok? Is she going to hurt anymore? I don't want her hurting? Where is she? How can I help her?"

Thoughts about himself raced through his mind as well.

"It's all my fault! She wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me! I should die!"

Wheatley's foot started to tap faster. He looked into the kitchen and saw a knife, he should just end it. Kill myself and she would no longer suffer...

He got up then heard a creak. Chell opened the door to the room she was in, all done? Already?

"Wheatley what are you doing?" She asked, very confused at to what Wheatley was doing.

Wheatley was really nervous, he didn't her to know about his suicidal thoughts. "U-umm...I was-was...WALKING IN PLACE! Yes, walking in place! N-Need to get my exercise!" He put a face smile on his face.

Chell was even more confused, but then shrugged. "Alright, if you say so!" She then walked out and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever leave me Wheatley!" Chell said.

Wheatley sighed.

"I Won't."


	13. Chapter 12: I Do This For You, Luv

Chell was very worried. Wheatley hadn't acted this strange before. Every once in a while he'd glance over at the kitchen and he scratched himself more than any human should. He said it was because of a 'rash'. But, even if so, Chell was worried.

She was holding Wheatley's hand and held it tight. Wheatley wondered why she held so tight, but stopped thinking about it when he thought about suicide again. His eyes averted to the kitchen knifes. His brain rushed in the thought about the pain, the warmth of the blood, oh how good it would feel. How good it would feel to not be able to hurt Chell again. A smile formed on his face.

Chell smiled when she saw Wheatley's smile, the last time she saw him smile so softly and nicely was before he went insane. Her grip loosened and her worries started to leave, then she felt something, an urge. Oh no.

She had to use the bathroom.

But, where was a bathroom in Aperture? Chell hadn't seen one in a while but she had to go real bad. She raced over to GLaDOS.

GLaDOS's eyes turned to Chell when she raced inside. "Yes...what is it?" She asked, her voice sounding not as monotone as it usually is.

"W-Where are the...umm...bathrooms?" Chell asked quickly, REALLY needing to go.

GLaDOS pointed to a wooden door that was on the other side of the room, she said thanks, then went to use it.

Wheatley found the perfect chance to do his plans, he quickly walked into the kitchen, grabbed a small cutting knife, hid it behind his back, then raced to the men's bathroom.

He ran infront of a mirror, his eyes were afraid of himself. His hair needed to be combed badly, and he could go for a shower. He looked down into the sink and raised the knife.

"Should I go through with this?" Wheatley's grip became tighter on the knife. He sighed deeply. "Yes. It would help Chell's safety..."

The knife he was holding soon made contact with the skin of the top of the middle of his right arm, it hurt but it was bareable. Blood started dripping to the floor making a _plip, plop_ sound like you would hear with the shower leaking slightly.

The red liquid started running over the floor and all around his arm. The warmth of it felt, good to his surprise. He raised the bloody knife and cut the middle of his left hand. When he clenched his hand it hurt but felt good, the dark blood running down his arm and some fell on his shirt.

The knife was half-covered in blood. A smile formed on his face, a happy one. His dear Chell would safe when this was over with, but who knew committing suicide would be so much...

Fun.

His hand moved the knife over to his shoulder as he cut that, blood leaking down his right side. Then he even went so far as to cutting his veins and he even cut his tendons out of his feet, sore but still felt good.

After a few dozen cuts, he decided to finish it, but he heard a knock on the door before he could and before he knew it, the loss of blood made him faint.

Darkness surrounding him, the last thing he heard was...

"Wheatley! Are you in there?"


	14. Chapter 13: Why?

"WH...L..Y!" What? Who is that? Is that...Chell? Did she find me? What happened?!

What? My vision! What's happening?!

Wheatley's eyes started to blurr up and open...

He was on hospital bed, Chell, GLaDOS, and a few robotic arms that were placing tissue and bandages on him were surrounding him. Oh yeah, the infirmary...

"WHEATLEY!" Chell screamed, and he looked in her direction. "WHY?! YOU CAN'T CONTINUE LIKE THIS! I-I WANT YOU TO STAY ALIVE!" She took a bit of big breaths after that breakdown. Tears were flowing madly.

GLaDOS made the mechanical arms give her a cold hand rag to wipe her sweat off with.

"I've decided your punishment...once you heal" She looked over to Chell, "We are going to put you back into your old body..."

"Wha-?! You CAN'T!" He screached. He wanted to stay with Chell!

Chell was shocked, that was a little too much for her. She wanted Wheatley to be able to hug her and tell her everything was alright. To feel the warmth of the skin that was on the man embracing her. She wanted him here. With her.

"...Y-You...YOU CAN'T!" Chell's voice was cracked, she wanted Wheatley badly to stay with her. She'd fight GLaDOS if she had to... "I want him HERE...Just put him in a cage or something...or have a security system or...SOMETHING!"

GLaDOS's eyes were soft but strict. A sigh emmitted from GLaDOS. She had to think of what to do with this moron again. She certainly didn't want Chell bothering her, but...

"I'll..." GLaDOS's eyes jolted around, thinking deeply. "...Think about it..." She started heading towards the door. "I'll leave the bots' here to look after you two. I don't want him alone but I DEFINANTLY don't want him hurting YOU!"

Atlas and P-Body entered the room and waved at Chell, she slightly waved back. Chell gave a tiny smile towards them that vanished when she looked at Wheatley.

Wheatley looked into her eyes ad almost felt as if he could cry. He bit his lip and started to speak but was stopped once again with a smack. This time it hurt worse. Wheatley felt a warm liquid running down his cheek, it was bleeding this time. He rubbed his cheek and looked down at his hand. The index and middle finger were covered with blood.

Chell didn't seem to care that he was bleeding, she was too frustrated at the moment to even care. "You have lost almost ALL my trust...but...somehow, you seem to be able to hold onto my heart. I still love you...I don't know why much anymore...but I do..."

"Chell...I'm so-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGIES ANYMORE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "All you do is HURT THE ONES AROUND YOU! The ones you...love..."

Wheatley reached out for Chell's hand the I.V. cord still connected. The cord that was giving him more AB positive blood so he wouldn't die from blood loss was hanging off though. He didn't dare say anything more because he didn't want her to get into another lecture. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, tears started flowing. He sobbed, the I.V. cord slipped out of his mid-section of his arm. The blood cord slipped out as well. The fluids running on the bed. He didn't care anyway.

He grasped Chell's back and hugged tighter. Why did this have to happen to him?! Why did he have so much bad luck?! Why...

"...Why..."


	15. Chapter 14: Dream

Chell's eyes were wide open, and they were glistening. It seemed as if she was going to cry. Her arms automatically wrapped around him. She loved him. And she was going to help him.

Wheatley soon felt, once again, a warm but wet liquid flow down his back. She was crying again. "Chell? Are you...crying?"

"No! I'm...not...I'm..n-no..t..." The tears streamed down her face, it was a waterfall of sadness and love. Why? Why was he corrupted?! Why did they have to go through this?!

Chell's cheeks were now a bright red and her eyes were still soaked. "...Wheat...ley...Hic!" Wheatley hugged tighter as to try to comfort her. Tears were streaming down his face, still.

Chell released and so did Wheatley. Chell stopped crying. She wiped off the excess tears. "Wheatley."

Wheatley looked up to her. "I don't want you in your old body. I-I want you with ME. To be beside me, to confort me...and... to love me." Chell averted her eyes for a quick second. "I hope GLaDOS will keep you in this body."

Wheatley's head drooped. "Yeah. I hope so too, luv." He sighed, then they were silent for a while.

(GLaDOS's Computer Room)

"What should I do?!" She pounded her fist on the desk. "If I put him in his old body then Chell will keep bothering me...but, if I keep him in this body, I have NO IDEA what would happen!" She looked in a moniter. Her pure white hair was turning a little darker, her golden eyes were getting darker as well and the cords she was hooked up to turned from baby blue to navy blue.

"What am I doing?!" Tears were strolling down her face. Sad? Why would she be sad? She can't have emotions? "How?..."

"Ugghhh...I won't worry about that. I have to worry about them..." She walked over to another huge appliance of cords. "I'll think as I charge myself..."

GLaDOS grabbed a huge cord and plugged it into her back. Her eyes shut down as she started to charge.

In her mind she saw...images... 'What?! What is this?! Am I dreaming?! I can't dream?!'

She saw a older sickly man, he looked as if he could collapse at any moment and die, he was telling a few scientists to start something up. A huge mechanical mass stood above them. It looked like, her body?! GLaDOS saw a woman in a capsule next to them. She was naked, what were they doing?!

"MR. JOHNSON! PLEASE STOP THIS! I DON'T WANT THIS!" The woman was screaming at the top of her lungs. She was screaming at the old guy.

"That voice, it's familiar. That sounds like...!" GLaDOS continued to watch the scene.

"Caroline, Caroline! I'm about to die and SOMEONE has to run this place!" The man called 'Mr. Johnson' proclaimed. He looked over to the scientists. "Start the machine!"

They pulled a lever and the place the woman, or Caroline as they called her, was in darkened around her. Some beams of electricity spun around it. The man and scientists just smiled. Was this some kind of sick joke?!

A orange light appeared on the machine above them lit up on the moniter. It acted like an eye. It looked down at Mr. Johnson and his 'lackeys'.

"Let's call you a name I always thought was beautiful! GLaDOS!" Mr. Johnson announced.

The robot that was now claimed GLaDOS looked sternly at them. She laughed a little then...

"You made a big mistake...hehe..." A sound popped up and said 'Neurotoxin Online'.

"Goodbye Mr. Johnson" A green gas pumped into the room, the humans were struggling to breath. She picked up Mr. Johnson with a mechanical arm and laughed at him in the most sadistic way.

"I would love to test you, but you're too old." She held him close to a pump and in a matter of seconds he died.

"Heeheehee..."

Soon it's laughter stopped, it looked around at the bodies. It sighed. It sounded like she was about to cry. "Let's get rid of these memories shall we?"

'Caroline and Cave Johnson Deleted'. It just stood there.

"Aggh!"

GLaDOS awoke with a jolt. "Wh-what just happened?!"

"All I remember though isn't all that, though, I remember being built then updated to a more human-like figure!" Tears were flowing down her face without her knowing it.

"I'm Caroline?!"


	16. Chapter 15: I'm Bad, Aren't I?

Tears were flying past GLaDOS's cheeks, they led down her shoulders and down a plug. She didn't notice, she was crying too much. More and more tears went down the cord.

Eventually, one tear reached the outlet.

BZZZT! BZT! Electricity shot through her body and she collapsed. Why wasn't she more careful? Why was she so dumb to not unplug herself?! She shut off into sleep mode, why, why, why, she kept asking herself tons of 'Whys'.

* * *

(In the Infirmary)

Atlas and P-Body stood in the corner of the room, playing rock, paper, scissors. Chell and Wheatley were laying on the bed, they changed the sheets so it wouldn't be so gross to lay on it. They stared at the ceiling calmly. But something was going on in Chell's mind. "How are we going to get rid of this 'thing' Wheatley has inside of him?!" But she finally said something completely different.

"Where's GLaDOS?" She stood up. Wheatley replied with a small shrug. He didn't have much concern on his face. "Wheatley, I'm going to go look for her." Wheatley immediately stood up, he didn't want Chell going alone. They walked down the hallway, the bots not even paying attention.

Wheatley was walking behind Chell and started getting a headache. He just hit his head in hopes of it going away, but of course, it didn't. He looked in front of him but it was just blurry. He took his glasses off and wiped them clean, but that was of no help. Soon, he had to stop walking. It was just too blurry for him to see.

Chell, of course, took note of this and stopped too. "Wheatley?"

"It's...it's too fuzzy...I can't walk..." Wheatley said quietly. Chell offered him her shoulder and of course, he took it. They walked farther down the corridor to get to GLaDOS's charging room. Once they got there, Wheatley said he'd stay outside the room, he didn't want to trip over cords with this fuzzy vision. Wheatley started to claw at his arm with his nails, his arm started getting red really quickly.

Chell looked in the room and to her right, GLaDOS layed on the ground, connected to a cord. She was smoking from her back where she was connected. Chell saw that the cord was wet and she grabbed some rubber gloves and unhooked GLaDOS. She felt a tiny shock but it wasn't as bad as GLaDOS must've felt.

"GLaDOS?! GLaDOS!" Chell tried to wake her up.

Wheatley was sitting outside the room, his hands clutching his head. His arm now was at the point of bleeding and as he clutched his head, the blood on his nails mixed with the dark blue of his hair. "I'm not bad...I'm not bad...I'm not bad...I'm not..." He muttered to himself, a shiver was easily sensed in his voice. He was definantly scared of something.

In his mind, once again, a war was going on.

* * *

"You're bad..." A voice echoed.

"...You're the worst person I've met..." The voice sneered, it sounded exactly like Wheatley but younger, and darker.

Wheatley found hmself in a dark room. Was this his mind?

"Hey, you." A voice, it sounded like a little kid's. Wheatley turned around to see a little boy with dark blue hair, bright blue eyes and glasses.

"Yeah, you.." The boy smiled. "...I know who you are..."

Wheatley stared at the boy, he looked familiar.

"You're Wheatley...and you're bad..."

"I'm not bad..." Wheatley murmurred. "..I'm not...!"

The boy giggled sadisticly. "..Oh yeah? PROVE IT!"

But, Wheatley couldn't do that, he didn't know what good was left in him. Was he bad? Was he good? What was he? Who was he? Why was he here?

* * *

He tasted something on his tongue, it tasted like copper, like blood?!

In front of him, instead of boy, he saw his arms, bloodied. He was licking it?! Why...! Wheatley heard something.

SHH! SHH! SHH!

It was getting closer.

SHH! SHH! SHH!

What is it...

SHHHH! SHHHH! SHHHHHHH!

...I'll kill it...

Paranoia struck inside him. He couldn't control his movements, he couldn't control anything!

..Kill..

..Kill..

..Kill..

Heheheheheheheheeee...!

Hehahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A warm liquid was running over his hand, it was red...it was beautiful...to Wheatley...

Chell was standing there a hand holding a knife rested on her chest, the knife stabbing. Again?! Why?!

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Chell cried, she fell to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. "WHEAT-ugh-LEY!"

"BLUURRGHHH!" She coughed up massive amounts of blood.

"~Plip Plop! Plip Plop! Goes her insides~!" Wheatley sang very creepily.

Wheatley leaned down and licked the blood off her mouth. Chell shuddered, she hated him when he was like this. Why did he have to act this way?

His hand roamed for the stomach area, he loosened any stitches and tons of blood gushed from there, if he stuck his eye close to it, he could see her large intestine.

When h started to dig in her stomach, he heard a clank. Wheatley looked up.

GLaDOS stood, she gave Wheatley the evil eye. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Wheatley just smiled. "Oh~ You want to play too?~" His eyes were as dark as the deepest part of the sea. He left his position next to Chell and licked the blood off of his fingers every so slowly.

Once he was done, he smiled sadisticly at GLaDOS. She stared intently at him, she jerked for a second but was fine. She just had aftershock.

Wheatley stretched and kept his glare at GLaDOS.

GLaDOS just stood there, perfectly still. "We need to get this demon out of you."


	17. Chapter 16: Is it Over?

"Demon?" Wheatley sang. "This is no demon." A sadistic smile stretched across his face.

GLaDOS was a little shocked at this remark, she thought he would laugh then say 'You got me.' and then fight. This is going way different then she thought. Her mind raced for any other reason, she found one other. It did seem likely... Especially since he was corrupted before... Did that corrupted side follow into Wheatley's human self...and turn into...?

A laugh broke GLaDOS's concentration, Wheatley was smirking and looking down at Chell. "Your thoughts are correct..." A skinny foot rested on Chell's head, he seemed to be ready to crush her skull!

"I..." His gaze averted from Chell to GLaDOS. "...Have split-personalities..."

GLaDOS's pupil shrank, her hands were pouring with sweat, how could she get this out of him now?! It's a part of him!

Wheatley chuckled creepily and jammed his foot harder onto Chell's head and made it crack a little. "And that means that YOU can't harm me!"

Wheatley laughed out oud insanely, he knew GLaDOS couldn't harm a single hair on him!

GLaDOS thought, 'What a I going to do?!'

(Somewhere Inside Insane Wheatley)

"Split...personalities!?" The regular Wheatley was panicking, how would he get out of this?!

Wheatley's whole body was quivering, what would he do?!

"AGH!"

Was that...Chell? Oh god, what's happpening out there?!

"CHELL! LUV!"

(Back with the Rest)

"CHELL! LUV!" Insane Wheatley screamed, but it didn't sound like the insane one, it sounded like good ol' regular Wheatley!

This soon faded, though, because insane Wheatley was able to keep his good self inside and not let him pop outside for a while.

Chell looked at Wheatley questionably, and with all her energy, she managed to say: "What?" Then passed out.

GLaDOS looked over at Wheatley, a smile on her face.

"Oh, now I get it." The smile grew soft and happy. "We don't have to do any of the work...He does!"

(Back inside Insane Wheatley)

"Me? Do all the work?! What in the bloody hell am I supposed to do?!"

His unsteady eyes slowly closed in deep concentration.

"Ah! I get it now!" His eyes were filled with confidence instead of terror. "I need to break through!"

Wheatley closed his eyes once more, he concentrated with all his might.

(Back Out with Insane Wheatley)

"Aagh!" Insane Wheatley cried in pain, he felt...he felt his other self coming through. He struggled to try and keep him in. "No...no. Not...yet..." The pain rocked throughout his whole body. His other half was clawing his way through.

"...Hah...haha...hehehee..." He laughed, good Wheatley couldn't break through...could he?

(Inside Insane Wheatley)

Wheatley felt pain as well, he pushed and pushed. He could feel the darkness surrounding him. It felt like knife ejecting into his body. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't...

"Moron." He heard her voice. It sounded giggily as if it joked. Wheatley turned around. What he saw must've been a hallucination, or a message. He saw a cute, lovable girl with flowing dark brown hair. She had a wide smile on her face.

"You know that right? You can be such a moron sometimes. Heehee~" Her face then soon turned from carefree to calm. "You need to be more self-confident... Believe in yourself..."

"..." Wheatley just gazed at her with bright blue eyes. "How can I? I'm just a moron, like you said..."

Chell looked at him sadly. "Will you do it...for me? Lots of people will die if you don't! Including myself..."

Wheatley sighed, his voice still quivering a bit. He slowly closed his eyes. A small smile spread across his face. "I will do it...for you..." He then continued on.

He walked through the section where it felt like thousands of knives stabbing him and made himself walk through it. At the moment, he didn't care about the pain, he wanted to save his one and only love. The knives went through his skinny body, he still didn't care. Wheatley kept walking through. He needed to get through. He needed to get out!

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Insane Wheatley screamed, his other self made his way through. His eyes started to lighten as well as his hair. "...Don't think your safe..." Were his last words before going back inside regular Wheatley.

Whenever Wheatley was fully present. He gasped for air. A smile was on his face, "Chell...we did it...Chell?" Wheatley looked over to his right to see Chell lying there, unconcious and near death. She had a giant stab wound on the left portion on her chest, blood still running from it. Her skull was also slightly crushed in. They needed to get her fixed, and quick!

He quickly looked to his left to see GLaDOS, she had a frown on her face. She walked over to Wheatley and Chell. Picking up Chell, she looked at Wheatley sternly. "I don't care if it wasn't your fault. You're not aloud to be within five feet of range from her unless told to. Until further notice, you'll be kept in one of our spare rooms. I don't like to give you a comfy room, but it's all we have. You can sleep on the bed..." GLaDOS then walked off to a hospital room to fix Chell up.

Why? Why? Why can't he be with his love? He wanted to ask her something too...


End file.
